Legend of the White Rose
by Shuu
Summary: An A/U Utena story, combing both Anime and Manga elements. After being defeated by Touga, Tenjou Utena disappeared from Ohtori for two years. Now she has returned, to fulfill a promise she made long ago...


**Duel 1: The Prince Returns**

Himemiya!

Cheer up, Tenjou-san.

She fell down to the ground in defeat. Tears rolled down from her blue eyes, staring out towards the entrance to the field, watching the two figures slowly walk away.

Its not true She muttered, her hands falling towards the ground. Tell me its not true! Her voice became more torn, desperate to gain the attention of the one leaving the arena. ITS NOT TRUE!

She screamed in agony the last phrase, her body giving away under her in her moment of weakness. Her cry went unheard falling upon deaf ears. Silently, she sobbed in her pain.

_Ive failedIve failed_

_Ive failed!_

Did you hear? Did you hear?

The day was still young on the grounds of Ohtori Academy, a prestigious privet school sprawling over many acres and acres of land, filled with rose bushes. Two senior high school girls met on the green on the way into class, one of them looking about with suspicious eyes.

I heard two new students transferred in, and moved into the East Hall! The first, suspicious-looking one informed, her voice low and inquiring. No ones lived in there for two years!

Did you know? Did you know? The second said in a hurried, hushed tone, Did you know that one of them went here two years ago?

They did? The first shrieked, then was swiftly hushed by the second, I never saw either of them before!

She did! She did! The second chirped, extending her index finger, A real princely type! But she mysteriously disappeared one dayno one knew what happened to her!

Strange! I dont remember her at allwhat was her name again?

Tenjou Utena!

~-~-~-~

Light shone through the brilliantly adorned glass windows of the privet rose garden within the very heart of Ohtoris campus. The light bathed the delicate rose bushes within an almost ethereal light; reflecting the fresh droplets of dew with a fresh watering.

A soft humming sound came from the origin of the one watering the roses. Delicate, deeply tanned hands held onto an ornate, golden watering can as she softly swayed back and forth towards the music that played within her head. Deep emerald eyes gazed out from behind a pair of glasses; eyes that seemingly showed no emotion, reflected no light, as if they were glass spheres of some sort.

Lifting the watering can up, the girl sighed and brushed some of her dark violet hair behind her ear. Her otherwise long, wavy tresses were half pulled back with a silver clip on the back of her head. Walking across the cobblestone path, the young woman went to another patch of roses and began to water them, her song continuing.

The young woman in question was a 10th grader, a member of the student council; one Himemiya Anthy.

The girl seemed oblivious to the other presence within the otherwise peaceful rose garden. Also in there was none other then Kiryuu Touga, the infamous playboy of the school and college student; and the President of the Student Council. With long, brilliantly red hair as usual, he stood on the opposite side of the garden, flirting with another (albeit younger) girl. Anthy just went about her business; not having a single care in the world that the person she happened to be sharing a space with was totally ignoring her.

Ooh, Touga-senpai! The mysterious girl giggled after a particularly flirtatious comment from her object of her affection, Youre so _amazing!_ Youre ssoo much more attractive and sensual then this new prince person that showed up!

Touga, never one to really be slighted by a good brushing of his ego, paused as he was about to plant a kiss on the girls neck. He halted there; his lip quivered.

Thatthat termit was so _familiar_?

Prince? Touga, however, swiftly recovered his resolve and gently brushed the girls fair skin with his lips. He gave a soft chuckle, Arent I _more _then enough of a prince to _you?_ And he planted another soft kiss, trying to push the uneasy feeling aside. He _had _to save face with one of his many girlfriends he had a reputation to uphold, after all.

The girl giggled and groaned softly, leaning up against the glass of the garden. In the process, she stepped onto part of a rose bush, crushing the poor dears below her feet.

Anthy looked up from her watering towards the girls foot, her usually vacant eyes suddenly turning cold.

Oh, youre _way _more then a prince to _me_, Touga-senpai! The girl giggled again, feeling Touga softly kiss her jaw. But this _new _girl has got _everyone _talking! Short hair, boys clothing, great at sportsthe other girls are going totally ga-ga for her and--" She stopped suddenly, opening her eyes and looking up. Touga-senpai, why did you stop? I _liked_ that!

Tougas expression had changed. He could no longer retain his composure, his lips hovering inches above the girls own. His charming, exceedingly handsome features were no longer so; instead, his face held a cold and shocked expression to them. Somehow, his eyes no longer focused in on the girl, but at something beyond his reach.

Touga-senpai? The girl asked again, her voice in a pout, though she still received no response. Touga-senpai! Stop ignoring me!

With that, Touga snapped back to reality. He looked down at the girl, only inches away from him, though the class and charm his eyes held did not return. Pushing off of the wall, he took a step back away from her.

Touga!

Come, Anthy, Touga said, completely ignoring the whining, shrieking and pouting girl as he glanced over at her, We have something we need to do.

But I havent even finished watering the roses Anthy protested, though her voice came off as more of a monotone then anything else. Touga turned to fully face Anthy and took her hand, giving it a soft pull.

This is more important then the roses. I command you. Tougas voice was completely serious as he spoke; an odd tone for someone usually so playful and casual. Anthy gave a nod and placed the watering can down on a table.

Of course, Touga-sama. Without another word, the pair left the garden, leaving the poor, confused girl there.

Fine, if youre going to ignore me, TougaIll ignore _you!_ The girl gave a final shriek, stomping out of the building and slamming the door shut behind her.

Everyones already talking about you, Utena-san.

A pair walked along the stone walkways between school buildings, come mid-day. As they walked past several grouping of students, they began to whisper; not so much about the boy he was plain as day, with short, messy brown hair and a pair of glasses but rather, his traveling companion.

People had no idea who Tenjou Utena was until she appeared that day with her dear friend, Motomeru Kaido. While, in truth, she _had _attended the school before, two years ago, it just so happened most people had completely forgotten about her since she last attended.

Already, Utena was sweeping the school by storm. Her pale pink hair was cut short with bangs curling around her chin, and she wore a modified boys uniform, consisting of different colors, a more stylish accent and a pair of tight-fitting shorts. She walked casually along with her tall friend, her book bag slung across her shoulder.

She was already beginning to be considered the prince of the school. She was mature and collected, excellent at sports and had a great sense of duty and honor. Sure, Utena was not the smartest of the bunch, but she made up for it with class and style. The girls were already beginning to fangirl her, and the rumors of her and Kaido taking up residence in the East Hallabandoned since Utena lived there last.

Glancing over her shoulder towards a group of girls, Utena smiled and waved at them with her free hand, then turned away and sighed.

Its weird, Kaido, Even though he addressed her more formally, Utena seemed to find it more comfortable addressing him more closely. I disappear for two years and _everyone _seems to have forgotten me. Not that I mind all that much, butI do miss some of my old friends.

Like the one you told me about? Wakaba? Kaido inquired.

Yeah, Utena gave a small nod of her head, I meanshe used to pounce me all the time, even nearly shoved me out of a second-story windowbut she was just so full of life. AndI miss _her_ too At the mention of this mysterious her, Utenas expression dropped and she sighed softly. Kaidos hand came out and gently gave her shoulder a light pat.

Youll get her back, Utena-san. He assured with a bright, reassuring smile. Utena glanced up at him and smiled back, giving a chuckle.

Thanks, Kaido. Youve been a real friend through this whole mess. However, as the pair approached the building they needed to go to for their next section of classes, Utena stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted someone_two_ someones waiting for her at the doorway. Her usually calm exposure faded as her blue eyes widened as she saw them standing there; her gaze meeting someone elses eye.

Kaido stopped walking and turned back towards Utena, arching an eyebrow. Utena-san? Is something wrong?

Itsits _him_, She muttered as the figure approached her, Kiryuu Touga. And

And?

Himemiya

Utenas words were barely above a whisper. Kaidos eyes widened as he snapped his head back over his shoulder, watching the figures approach. Who came towards them was a young man probably in college with sweeping red hair and devilishly good looks; and beside him, a softly smiling, yet somehow vacant younger girl with glasses and long purple hair. Kaido looked to be in shock, almost as much as Utena to see the people he had heard so much about in the past two years

Kaido. Utena said suddenly, before the pair arrived. Kaido turned his head back to her, his skin pale. Please, go ahead to class. I have to do this on my _own_. Giving a slow nod, Kaido began to walk swiftly away from her, brushing past the approaching duo. Neither gave him a second glance.

Touga stood before Utena now, his from still powerful and graceful in every movement he made Even his face remained expressionless and unreadable, though his eyes showed a strange_softness_ to them as he gazed down at her. Almost like he _pitied _her in some way.

Tenjou Utena.

Kiryuu Touga. Utenas voice was as soft and as emotionless as his own, trying to swallow her mixture of anger and regret that had begun to boil up inside of her. Soyou remember me.

How could I forget you, Tenjou-kun? Touga said in a more affectionate tone, his hand coming out and running his fingers across her cheek, brushing some of her bangs away. Utena swiftly slapped his offending hand away, taking a step back from him.

Dont touch me, Touga. Utena hissed, finding her eyes twisting into a dark glare, I still remember what you did to me, to Himemiya! Touga, however, seemed more amused about this then she did.

Still sore about that, even after two years? He chuckled, Is that why you left the school? Because I _stole_ Anthy away from you? What a sad little tale.

Cut the bullshit, Touga! Utena shouted, her glare only deepening. You _broke _me, Touga! I really, truly thought you mightve been the prince I remembered from the past! You did it _only _so that you would win in the end! I wont be fooled by your _lies _again, not when I know the truth! She took a breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Releasing it as a sigh, she opened them again and continued to gaze up at Touga with a glare, I was _weak_ then, and I wont be weak again.

And it only took you two years to realize this. Touga commented with another chuckle, though his smirk quickly faded. And oh, Tenjou-kunif only you knew _why _I wanted to win so badly

Why, then? Utena demanded.

Anthy remained silent during this little feud, continuing to hollowly smile.

You should not have returned, Utena. Tougas expression changed again, no longer serious butonce again looking down at her with _pity_. You should have _never_ returned

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Utena scoffed, disliking how he looked at her. Touga sighed and shook his head.

Now that you are backthere is no escaping. Not this time, He muttered, _He_ wont let you leave again This, however, was said more to himself then to anyone else.

Im not going to run away. Not again, Utena said with determination in her voice. I made a promise to someonea long time ago Her voice lost its strength, gaining a soft, haunted quality to it as her eyes gazed towards the smiling figure beside Touga.

Anthys smile did not waver.

Utena swiftly returned her attention back to Touga. I intend to_ keep _that promise. Even if it means I must challenge my own prince to achieve it. Taking a step towards Touga, she met his gaze strongly and proudly, her free hand clenched into a fist. Slowly, she lifted it up and pointed towards him; the rose crest ring upon her finger. I challenge you to a duel tonight, Touga. I _will _save Anthy this time.

Very well. But be prepared to lose again, Tenjou-kun. And without another word, Touga brushed past the daring tomboy, Anthy in tow behind him. Even as he heard Utena scoff and walk away, he felt his heart heavy with concern for her. Turning his head to look at her from behind his shoulder, he sighed deeply. You have no ideathe price you will pay if you win, Utena

Did you hear? Did you hear? That new girl challenged the Student Council President to a Duel!

New? I told you, shes been here before!

Ah, but I would surly remember a princely young girl such as her! Dont you think?

Bah! It seems like the President remembers her more then a little bit!

Oh! This makes for an intriguing play! Oh, yes it does!

Some people say she left because of him! Oh, a playboy like him, breaking the girl who would become a Princes heart! How could she fall for that?

Surely, though!

Whats more, this is the first duel in months! Not since the Captain of the Fencing Team faced off against that poor, sickly fellow!

My, my! What a sad ending that was! To have him die shortly-there afterso tragic!

Ah! But it released her from her pain, from her commitment to another who detests her!

What a lovely ending!

Only to have the fencing woman to be defeated in the ring by the dashing would-be prince!

Can this new challenger defeat the playboy?

How will this story end? Will our Princely Girl keep her promise?

AhDid you know, did you know? How could you possibly know!

The Dueling Arena was exactly how she remembered it.

Utena had been seen off by Kaido before she opened the door and began the long, grueling walk up those hundreds of stairs. The night was a glow with stars; the sky was clear and a deep, whimsical color of blue, paining the arena in an unearthly glow. Roses grew everywhere, each carrying the sweet sent she still remembered from her childhood.

Somehow, the anticipation of the battle before her kept her blood pumping.

Utenas anxiety and adrenalin for this duel was a bitdifferent from the others. Before, she was just continuing to go on, simply for Anthys sake. She liked her friend very much and didnt want to lose her; plus, the notion of dueling brought Utena closer to the prince who had saved her in the past.

But nowthings were different. She just didnt want to remain with her friend, or to find her prince; noshe had to _protect _Anthy.

With her mind clouded by thoughts and emotions racing through them, the time to reach the field took hardly any time at all. Utena reached the final step and placed her foot down on the crumbling floor. Gazing out into the arena, she once again saw the walls that seemed so familiar to her; old, crumbling and ancient walls, lined with thousands of roses. And above her head floated and inverted, glowing castle in the skybut she did not pay attention to that.

Anthy was already waiting there, along with Touga. Her dress was a bit different this time; no longer red, it was now a softer blue and far more ornate then it was before. Her long hair was mostly worn down, held slightly up by the silver crown that fully encircled the back of her head. Touga stood in duelist attire, standing casually.

Anthy held her hands towards Utena, and with a soft wave of them, summoned for the additions to make Utenas school uniform similar to Tougas duelist attire. Within Utenas hand, she gripped a katana she had _temporarily borrowed _from the kendo room from the school.

Tenjou-kun, you dont have to do this. Touga stated, his voice cold and his eyes pitying, You could just remain here and live a normal school life; what you wanted. Do you want to continue to duel like this? I thought you _hated _it.

I do hate it, Utena responded, trying to keep her voice level with the nerves going on inside of her, lifting her sword to point at Touga, Butits different this time. I will fight as long and as hard as I have to in order to protect someone who cannot protect themselves. Once again, her eyes went to Anthy, though Anthy remained expressionless as always.

Very well then. Anthy!

Cupping her hands to her beast, Anthy closed her eyes and began to chant softly; Rose of the noble castle As she chanted these words, a sphere of blue light began to flash before her chest, her hands falling to her sides. The layers of Anthys gown began to billow about her as she continued to chant. The Power of Dios that sleeps within meheed your master and come forth! Bending backwards, Touga placed his right hand against her back, bending over her. The hilt of an elegant sword appeared from the sphere, which Touga then took and drew forth, pointing it towards the sky.

Grant me the power to bring revolution! He shouted, the light fading.

Bells began to ring loudly across the field.

YAH!

Utena rushed towards Touga with a battle cry, even before the bells stopped chiming. The cool and collected President of the Student Council watched her with pitying eyes as she rushed towards him, raising the Sword of Dios up for an attack. If Utenas skills were _anything _like what she possessed in the years past, this would hardly be much of a duel.

However, Touga grossly underestimated the power she had gained in her absence.

With what should have been a perfect parry away from him, Touga was stunned to see that Utenas attack was a _feint_; and instead of the katana grazing off to the sides, it was aiming right for the rose he wore in his breast pocket.

Touga managed to leap aside from the attack. My my, Tenjou-kun, He said with an impressed voice, though inside he was a bit_concerned _for how this duel would turn out. Youve gotten better!

Ive had a lot of time to train! Utena responded as she skillfully blocked his oncoming attack, retorting with her own. Despite using a katana, her skills were more fencing related, Touga noted. Perhaps she couldnt get her hand on a rapier or an epee so easily, with Juri blockading the utility rooms.

However, despite the fact that Touga was fairly confident in his abilities, he was noting that he _was _somehow being bested by a girl who could hardly defend against him two years prior. Utenas skills with a sword were impressive, and that latent potential he knew she had with duels was finally showing himself.

But, he couldnt let her win.

Not for desire of the Rosebride on his behalf, oh nofor something far more _sinister_ that would befall upon Utena if she should win.

Taking a step back from Utena, Touga raised the Sword of Dios up and halted his movements. Tenjou-kun! He announced, causing her to halt in mid-attack, As I am sure you_ remember_, this is no ordinary sword. From what you experienced prior to your defeat two years ago, Utena, was just the tip of the ice burg. Anthy!

Yes, Touga-sama? Anthy said quietly, approaching him.

Turn all of your power over to me, and imbue the sword with your magic!

Yes, Touga-sama.

Utenas eyes widened as Touga held the sword out for Anthy. Her tanned hands cupped around the blade of the sword and slowly, she drew them from the hilt down to the very tip, slicing into the palms of her hands. Anthys body arched backwards as she did this, dragging a trail of blood along the blade of the sword. Once fully laying against the ground, she flicked her hands off of the sword and the blood swiftly covered the entire sword, causing it to glow a brilliant color of blood red.

H-himemiya? Utena breathed out in horror.

Touga lifted the sword upwards. Behold! The brilliance of the Rosebrides power, engraved upon the Sword of Dios! He swung it downwards, not even fully aiming at Utena. As he did, a massive shockwave of energy was released from the sword, causing the ground to fissure, crack and fall away. As the blast headed towards her, Utena gasped and dodged out of the way, turning her head around to see it destroy a portion of the wall.

W-what the hell?

Touga released another shockwave of energy from the sword. Utena managed to dodge it again. Just what the heck was _up _with that sword?

Not really wanting to stick around for some more, she jumped aside from another blast and rushed towards Touga. Swinging her sword out, she aimed once more for his rose, but her movement was too slow. Touga had swung his sword again, releasing a blast of energy directly at her.

Utena was blown backwards and onto the ground, skidding across it for several feet before stopping. Her duelists uniform was torn apart and was starting to stain with fresh, red blood. The attack was more then enough to knock the wind out of her and leave her dazed, though she couldnt be for long.

She realized that Touga was bringing his sword down upon her again just in time to catch the Sword of Dios with her own blade. Another shockwave was released in the process. Aah! She groaned in pain as more pieces of her uniform were torn apart, and more wounds began to appear upon her flesh.

Its over, Tenjou-kun, Touga said softly, his form hovering his inches over her. The pure energy that radiated from his sword made it extremely hot, hot enough for Utena to feel. It began to slowly melt away at the blade of the katana she brandished. You cant defeat me like this. Just give up your rose and be done with it. Its for the best.

Utena grimaced through the pain, through the heat. Her arms were beginning to shake with weakness, especially strained against the pressure Touga was putting on the blade. Still, she resisted.

Anthys usually vacant eyes slowly widened as she watched.

II wontI wont give up! Utena groaned between clenched teeth.

Your sword will be cut in two. Its pointless to continue. Touga stated in a cold tone, though it softened a moment afterwards, Please, Utenajust _stop_

I _will_keep my promise! Her voice rang with determination as she spoke. Groaning even louder, Tougas eyes widened as she began to _push his blade back_. Even though her own sword was nearly cut into two pieces, she still had the strength to shove him off!

Utenasan? Anthy whispered softly, her eyes even wider then before.

Urgh! Utena groaned, managing to fully shove Touga off of her just as her sword split in half. The light surrounding the Sword of Dios suddenly faded; the additional power that had been channeled into it diminished completely.

W-what? How--" Touga hardly had time to react. He snapped his head down to Utena and suddenly, the smell of white roses lingered in the air around her. She stared at him with mythical eyes for a moment, the image of Dios painted softly behind her. Hes

That look on her face swiftly changed to determination again. Giving a loud shout, Utena rushed at Touga and thrust the stub of a sword she had, slicing clean into the red rose he wore over his heart.

Bells rang triumphantly over the arena.

The Sword of Dios flew from Tougas hand and entered into Utenas own.

The Image of Dios faded away slowly, leaving only Utena standing there.

Slowly, the Sword of Dios faded from her grasp, returned to Anthys heart once more. Slowly, Utena turned her head away from Touga and towards Anthy, who continued to stare with wide eyes. Despite Utenas grievous wounds, despite how she bled, she smiled warmly over at Anthy.

Ive come backAnthy She said softly, Ive come back to_save_ you And, without another word, she walked swiftly towards the Rosebride and embraced her warmly.

Save me, Utena-sama? Anthy said quietly, softly hugging Utena back, What do you mean?

A promise Utena responded, looking down at Anthys face with tears in her blue eyes, A promise

I think I need to save _you_, Utena-sama, Anthy said with her usual dull voice, You got seriously injured in the fight. You didnt need to do that for me.

Itit was all worth it Utena breathed out, Letsgo back down

Yes, Utena-sama.

Touga watched silently as the duo walked to the center of the arena, where Anthy lead Utena to the elevator that had been discovered since Utena left. They began to head down. A sad look crossed his face.

Oh, Utena He said softly, Youhave no idea the _danger_ you just put yourself in

The Student Council met for the first time in nearly a week the day after the duel of Touga and Utena.

Touga paced tirelessly within the gilded hall of their meeting room. The other members, Saionji, Juri and Miki all looked on with perplexed expressions, neither of them knowing why he summoned them and why he seemed so_anxious_.

Look, Touga, what the hell is going _on_ with you today? Saionji was the first to ask, not really liking how his friend was acting right now. So what if Tenjou came back and beat you within a _week_ of returning to the school? You never liked Anthy, anyway, and you can beat her again--

Its not about that! Touga snapped, stopping his pacing to glare down at the seated Saionji. To this, the other college-student quirked an eyebrow at this sudden outburst.

Oh? Because you got _snubbed_ on your quest for revolution? Saionji inquired, Thats all you were in it for in the end, right? Touga only glared at Saionji, and continued his pacing.

Look, stop trying to get him riled up, Saionji, Juri scolded, taking a sip of her tea, Its not going to do us _any_ good in the end.

Hmph. Its not _my_ fault hes taking this defeat like a kick to the groin. Saionji scoffed.

But seriously, Touga why did you call us here? Miki asked, And whats on your mind? You cant be _that _upset about Utena-san defeating you

I am that upset, Touga stopped pacing, his voice sounding defeated, But! He cut off Saionji before he could retort, Not because of the fact that Tenjou Utena - whom only we, of the Council, seem to remember defeated me, but because of what it _means_.

She snatched revolution away from you, Saionji stated, as if it was a fact. However, the glare he received from Touga shut him up.

None of you have any _idea_ what is going on behind the scenes here at Ohtori, Touga continued to pace as he explained, Yes, we duel, and yes, we duel to obtain revolution but not for ourselves! Nowe fight for revolution for _someone else_

TheEnd of the World? Miki offered up, his usually soft voice growing cold as he said those words. Touga stopped pacing again and nodded slowly.

The End of the World.

None of those present at the Student Council had ever _met_ the guy. All they received were letters from him, describing what it was they were to do. Instructions, more or less. When Utena disappeared the day after she was defeated by Touga two years ago, he had informed them to merely continue to duel though many of them did not for various reasons. They received no ramification from it, and those who did win would somehow be suppressed by Touga once more.

It would seem that he was obessed with revolutionthough it was actually something much deeper then that.

Worlds End is a highly dangerous man, Touga went to explain, slowly turning his gaze towards the other three council members, He has a lot of goals, all of them leading _straight _towards Tenjou Utena. _She _is the _only _person who has directly met Dios! Somehow, her power is more important then all of ours combined, which is why Dios always seems to _appear _when shes dueling. Worlds Endwants to _use _her for his own means!

Soso youre telling us were all _insignificant _next to Utena? Saionji demanded, looking up at Touga with horror and desperation in his eyes.

In the eyes of The End of the World, yes.

So thats why he ordered us to simply duel and not obtain revolution when she left Miki mused.

Now that shes back, The End of the World will try to use her again wont he? Juri asked. Touga nodded again.

Damn! What about Anthy? Saionji had risen up from his seat to look into the eyes of Touga more directly. Is she a tool of Worlds End, too?

Maybe, Touga offered up, his voice emotionless, But _she__s_ not the important one here.

What? Ill have you know--"

Be quiet, Saionji! Juri scolded, glaring up at the frantic young man, Touga is trying to tell us something _important_. Saionji snapped his head down towards the dangerous-looking young woman, and scoffing, he took his seat again.

Utena is more important then we know, right? Miki asked simply, gazing up into the frantic, desperate eyes of their president. And The End of the World desires her for her power as well, correct?

Yes. Touga responded.

So what are we to do?

Touga looked down at Miki and sighed, shaking his head slowly. We _must _protect her from Worlds End, He informed, I dont _care_ about your own individual goals for dueling but it needs to stop, right here, right now!

But--" Saionji was about to protest, but received a quick glare from both Juri and Touga, silencing him.

You have no _idea_ what hell do to her if he gets ahold of her! As of right now, we, the members of the Student Council, must _never_ enter into the Duelists Field, nor challenge Tenjou Utena ever again! Our primary goal right now is to protect her from The End of the Worldat all costs!

Very well, Touga!

So youreHimemiya Anthy, Kaido was still a little...well, for lack of a better word, _shocked_ about actually meeting with someone he had heard extensively about.

Pleased to meet you, Motomeru-san, Anthy said with a pleasant voice, giving him a polite bow, From henceforth, I will be rooming with Utena-sama here in the East Hall.

The trio of 10th graders all gathered in Utenas once-single room the day after the duel. Utena lay in bed due to her injuries she obtained during the fight, which she explained to the school nurse that she was climbing a tree and slipped and fell. She was patched up and prescribed to remain in-bed for the next day, and avoid playing sports or any reckless tree-climbing for the next two weeks.

Anthy sat at the large table in the room with Kaido, having served tea. Even her little monkey friend, Chuchu, was there, eating crackers. For some reason, Kaido didnt think the monkey was weird at all after all, Utena spoke of the pet animal fondly.

Itll be nice to have some company here, Kaido said with a forced smile, not entirely sure how to react to this. But, youre not the only new addition today

Oh? Someone else is moving into the East Hall? Anthy inquired with a tilt of her head, taking a sip of her tea.

Yeah, I crossed him in the hallway, Kaido informed, Hes rooming across from meguess he didnt want to hang out with 10th-grade riff-raff.

So, are you going to keep us guessing or tell us? Utena asked from where she sat on the bed.

Its--"

A knocking came to the door of the room at that very moment. Anthy stood up and approached the door, opening it. Casually, she greeted the person behind the door. Hello, Touga-senpai. Are you the new addition to our dorm?

T-t-touga? Utena shouted, about ready to leap out of bed when Kaido pushed her back down, What the heck is _he _doing here?

Calm down! You dont want to open your wounds again!

Himemiya, may I please see Utena? Tougas voice came from beyond Anthy.

Of course, Anthy stepped aside to let him in.

No, dont--"

Of course, it was too late. Touga had entered into the room and Anthy had closed the door behind him. Anthy took her seat at the table once again, sipping tea as if nothing in the world was wrong with this situation.

Utena looked somewhat annoyed at Touga. What do you want, Touga? Another duel? Flirting, maybe?

I just want to talk, Utena, Touga informed, taking a step towards her.

Okay? About what? Utena arched an eyebrow. Usually, Touga wasnt one for talking; and when he was, it usually ended up being in some kind of flirtatious or sexual situation.

Buthe wouldnt try anything _here_ would he? Not with Anthy _and _Kaido around!

Sure enough, Touga swept across the room and was at the bed Utena laid in, falling down on one knee and taking her hand gingerly.

W-what the hell do you think youre doing? Kaido responded for Utena, standing up again and glaring over at Touga, who dutifully ignored him. Anthy didnt react at all, merely continuing to sip her tea.

I have come to make a promise to you, Tenjou Utena Touga said, not even caring what she or Kaido thought of this little_display_.

Could you do it _without _holding my hand or flirting with me? Utena muttered dryly, though her request went unheard. Touga merely chuckled and kissed her knuckles. This, of course, responded in a swift swat to his hand, causing him to release her hand. Kaido didnt look pleased about this at _all_. What is it you want then, Touga?

Touga grinned up at her with his usual devious flare.

I hereby swear myself to you, Tenjou Utenaas your _servant_, from here-on out!


End file.
